The Pro's and Con's of Muggle's
by Zivandre
Summary: This is one-shots and drabbles written for The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. This will contain multiple pairings or characters, with a range of AU to Canon based stories. If you like something enough to be expanded later in the future, all you have to do is PM or leave a review asking me so!
1. Muggle Fashion!

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. The prompt is: Write about a student wearing muggle fashion to school. My school and house are, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

 _ **Of course, this is going to be a no Voldemort AU, and you may think that certain characters are OOC, but that is intended. The only rivalry's is house rivalry's as well!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

While Pansy Parkinson did not know many thing's academically, she did know that Wizarding wear was not casual, at all. She made that point as clear as crystal when she repetitively wore the Muggle fashion for 90's casual at Hogwarts.

The first time she walked into the great hall for dinner, wearing a pair of Over-all jeans, and a white V-neck t-shirt underneath. Most people either awkwardly gaped at her clothing choice, while the other half, with muggle roots, wanted to clap.

The Snobby Slytherin Princess was wearing Muggle clothing! When she continued wearing Muggle clothing throughout the nightly dinners, and people realized she wasn't on some dare or bet, more people showed up wearing muggle clothing for after classes had ended.

Pansy Parkinson had started a new trend, and almost everyone was on board. Unsurprisingly, Draco Malfoy had jumped aboard. Of course, he didn't let any opportunity that came his way slip through his fingers. He took this one and ran when he showed up in the predominating 50's male fashion wearing a pair of white-washed jeans, a white t-shirt, and a shiny black leather jacket. That only made his fangirls triple in size, giving him more of the bad-boy reputation he loved.

Surprisingly, the two who decided to bring in casual formal wear were Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor's resident pranksters. Fred was wearing black dress pants, a black button down with a varying degree of white words for the design, and a smart jacket that was white. While George wore a pair of white dress pants, a black polo shirt, also adorned with a black and white pinstriped jacket. They both had their jacket sleeves rolled up, and wearing sunglasses as well. Of course, when they entered there was multiple degrees of cat-calling and wolf-whistling echoing across the room.

No, one thing that Pansy Parkinson did not expect when she started her journey of being comfortable, was that it would soon ensure a Hogwarts Muggle Fashion Competition. But hey, as long as no one was writing, complaining to her father about it, she was fine. She even joined in on the fun when it turned to the wackiest costume event!

* * *

 _ **AAN: Remember, this is a fun, light-hearted little drabble, of course the characters are going to be OOC, and while some of you may not like it, or may not even like the pairings I choose or am prompted with. Just remember, I am a Dramione-centric writer, if I can include Dramione and get away with it, I will. I understand that a lot of people do not like or understand the pairing, but please do not leave rude reviews stating I HAVE to do something about showing who's in my Character lists. These are drabbles and one-shots that I'm currently writing for competition or challenge based events. Unless you are the one judging the story, remember, that you do not have to read it, and you certainly don't have to be mean about the pairings. I'm sorry for the long author note, and I understand that rude reviews are often common when putting my work out on the internet, but you can get a lot farther in life being kind.**_


	2. Computer's aren't that bad!

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. The prompt is: Write about a character trying to use the computer. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin! Enjoy!**_

 _ **THIS IS RATED T, FOR SUGGESETIVE MATERIAL, AND SOME SAUCY MOMENTS.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his wife's study, trying to snoop out what she was doing for his birthday that was in two days. He usually didn't go through her things, but Blaise was planning on throwing him a birthday party and he wanted to be sure that both celebrations would not clash.

Sighing despondently, he realized the only thing he had left to look through was her nefarious computer. He hated the thing, a few years back when him and Hermione were only dating, she had tried to help him learn how to navigate the Muggle Internet, but alas, he did not have the patience for such slow machines.

That's not saying that he did not like Muggle items, because he loved the Television and Movies, and their wacky coffee machines, and their phones. The Computer was just a big lump of white plastic and glass when he tried it the first time. Now what sat on top of her desk was a slim, silver rectangle. Feeling a tinkle of dread lace his stomach, he went and plopped down in her seat, ready to begin the unknown copious amounts of torture he was about to ensure.

Lifting the lid, and what he realized was the screen to stand straight up, he set a few book's behind it so the screen did not fall backwards. He watched as the screen came to life, shocking him that he did not need to push any button's this time around. He watched as the screen icon pictures popped into place on the background; a picture of her and Draco on their wedding day.

Having no clue as to where to look first, or even how to get the mouse there seeing as there wasn't one to the side of the computer, he did what anyone would logically do. He started hitting buttons. It wasn't until he hit the smooth square in the bottom center, under the keyboard, that he realized that was the mouse. Not knowing how to work it was killing him, so, he tentatively pressed one finger on the shiny expanse of plastic and watched as the mouse moved.

Letting out a shout of accomplishment, he trekked forward in the murky waters of computer use, and clicked the _Chrome_ button once. When that didn't do anything, he tried repetitively hitting the cursor and watched as a multitude of browser pages opened.

It seemed luck was on his side for once, as a email notification popped up claiming: _"Draco's Birthday."_ Rushing the mouse forward, he hurriedly clicked on it, only for multiple little squares saying 'download' popped up. The email he could see, was from Ginny Potter, Hermione's best girlfriend, and bringing the cursor down, he clicked on the first download square.

Once it was downloaded, an image viewer popped up, and with it, the first image. There in all her glory, laid Hermione wearing only her knickers. Getting excited in more way's then one over his sexy wife, he went back and opened every image that Red had sent, taking a hard, glorious look at each one.

Once he was satisfied, and forgetting completely about what he originally got on there for, Draco closed out of everything and closed the computer back.

As he went back to doing his work, he only had two thoughts on his mind. The first, that he loved his wife, and the second, that muggle computers weren't all that bad after all.


	3. Wear Your Glasses, Mister!

_**AN: This is written for, The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. The prompt is: Write about a character too embarrassed or stubborn to wear their glasses. My school and house are, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Get up here this instant!" Shouted Hermione Malfoy, Draco's wife. Once again, his glasses that he was required to wear at all times, were sitting atop their bathroom sink.

"Yes? What requires you to shout like a banshee while I'm entertaining your daughter?" Retorted Draco when he finally arrived in their bedroom.

"I want you to explain to me, why exactly your glasses are sitting on that counter, and not on your face? And don't play the your/my daughter game right now, Mister," she asked.

Mumbling Draco started with, "I know something that can sit on my face," before speaking up, "They hurt, alright you bloody woman? They make me look stupid, and undignified. They make me look _old."_

 _"OLD!_ You would rather retain what youth you still have, instead of keeping your eyesight strong and healthy? Hah! You're lucky that blonde hair hasn't turned grey yet! Get your glasses on, or tonight, you won't see the present that good husbands who listen get!"

Practically rushing to get his glasses back on, Draco gave his wife a peck of a kiss and returned back downstairs, where their 27-year-old daughter was waiting with her two kids.

"Mom set you straight? Once again? You know Dad, that little Orion here needs glasses as well, and it would mean a lot to the both of us, if you actually wore your glasses full time now? After all, Grandfather day is coming up soon, and you would want to set a good example to your grandkids about responsibility and maintaining a healthy eyesight, wouldn't you?" Explained Lyra.

"What am I? Chopped liver? Now I'm getting reprimanded by you! Who's next?" Said Draco, before leaning down to pick up three-year-old Orion. "Are you going to get onto Grandpa too?"

With the only response he got was, "Play with me," Draco decided it was better to wear his glasses, besides, he can't really see without them now, and he would never give up a chance to play with any of his grandchildren.


	4. I Love You More!

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. The prompt is: Write about the superstition: 'your face will get stuck like that when the wind blows.' My school and house are, Hogwarts, Slytherin. Now, when I was looking up the prompt, I came across a forum asking when it originally came into existence, so I had some fun with it!**_

 _ **This may seem a bit OOC for both Draco and Hermione, but this is just a playful little one-shot!**_

* * *

They were having a childish argument, again, for the sake of nothing. The dating couple were arguing over who had the best book collection at first, then it went into who cooked better, and now it was who had more fun.

It wasn't until Draco pulled a face, waggling his eyebrows up and down, his cheeks puffed out, with his tongue stuck in between his lips, barely poking out, while pulling his ears out and down, that Hermione broke out into fits of laughter.

"You better stop that, when the wind blows, your face will get stuck!" Hermione teased.

"Oh, not this again. The Muggles have messed that one up completely," said Draco, his face falling back to normal. "It goes, 'When the wind blows, the hippogriff barks, and the magpies squawk, pull a face, and it gets stuck!"

"Whatever, I could always use a permanent sticking charm," she teased.

"But, you would have to find a new boyfriend, and that's a terrible lot of trouble to go through over a charm, now isn't it?"

"No, not really. It would probably be for the best, you know, I could find one that doesn't give me so much hassle all the time," Hermione relentlessly teased.

"That's it, you cheeky Witch! You're going down!" Said Draco, as he tackled Hermione onto their couch. He continuously tickled Hermione, not even giving up when she yelled surrender.

It was a while later, after they were both exhausted from their impromptu tickle war, when they both laid panting on their living room floor. That once Hermione got her breathe back, and broke the silence.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Draco answered, "But, I love you more!"

With that, they got into another couple's war, about who loved who the most.


	5. It Couldn't Be

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. The prompt is- Write about a usually emotionless character, crying for the first time. My school and house, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

 _ **WARNING! (Kind of)- This is an AU, Hermione is Voldemort's daughter fic, if you guys don't like this style of story, I recommend going to the next chapter. It will seem OOC, at some points. Well, let's begin!**_

* * *

His life was in tatters, Tom Riddle had arrived home from his weekly meeting with his Death Eaters, to see his home ablaze. His wife and child were still inside, and on the front door, was the Order's sigil.

He should have put them up in the country somewhere, but no, his wife, Rainelle, wanted to stay near him. Now he regretted that he didn't put his foot down, didn't refuse his wife.

It was just too bad, that he didn't check the Order's safe houses to check that his wife and child were still alive.

* * *

 **(16 Years Later!)**

Hermione Granger stood stock still as a rush of memories invaded her mind. She saw her father, not the one she grew up with, but a tall, man with brown wavy hair, eyes the color of her own, and sharp, angled features. She saw her mother, cradling her as a babe, while the man peered over, cooing at her.

Once she recovered from her onslaught of memories, she went in search of her mom, hoping that she received the same awakening. Luckily, her mom was just coming out of her trance, and she looked around frantically.

"Hermione, pack your bags, now! We have to get out of here before Richard arrives back! Pack as much as you can! Now go!" Shouted her mother.

Rushing up the stairs Hermione packed everything that she needed, including her books inside of her beaded bag. She had only arrived home to Obliviate her parent's memories of her, keeping them safe during the war.

* * *

Hermione and her mother, no longer Jean, but now Rainelle, arrived at Malfoy Manor. Lucius immediately entered their Floo room, seeing who the invading people were. They had to have been close to him or Voldemort himself to travel through the Floo. Not believing his luck, Hermione Granger stood in front of him, as if delivering herself like cheese on a platter. But, behind her, stood Voldemort's long forgotten wife, believed to be dead. But that only meant, no, it couldn't be.

Not offering any pleasantries, Lucius immediately called for Tom, after dragging them through to the dining hall.

Looking up from his meeting of the inner circle, he locked eyes with his dead wife, and what he only hoped was his daughter. She had his eyes, his hair color, his nose. It couldn't be.

Hermione stepped forward tentatively, "Daddy?" She mumbled fretfully, hoping she was correct in her deductions.

Tom leapt up gracefully for his age, rushing forward to grab her in his arms. He pulled Rainelle in as well, letting out his tears of grief and joy, grief for he truly believed them to be dead, and joy, because they were back in his arms at last.

* * *

 _ **AAN: This is something that I want to expand in the future, because I immensely enjoyed writing it, and I want to see more of it myself. So, keep a look out! It will probably keep the same name as the chapter also!**_


	6. Technology Class

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. The prompt is- Write about a character using Facebook or another Social Network. My school and House are, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

 _ **..**_

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by her friend's in a transfigured classroom. She was the designated teacher for teaching her friends how to use social media, since she was the Muggleborn, and used the computer the most.

The group that was present, were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy. There was a slight protest from Ron about the former Slytherins being present, but Ginny put her foot down and said that if her boyfriend and his friends wanted to be present, they could if they wanted too.

They had already had one class previously, last weekend, where they learned how to power their laptop up, and open the home screen icons, and also connect to the internet.

Having everyone open their internet browsers, she told them how to access Gmail, and had them sign up for an email address. Once everyone was finished, she told them how to open a new tab, and to type in the address for Facebook. Once everyone was loaded, and their accounts made. She let them look for the friends they wished to add.

Ron suddenly asked who this woman was, and Hermione went to his desk to see who he was talking about. He had received a friend request from someone with their picture in a bikini. Hermione had to explain to a pitiful Ron, that it was a spam account, most likely looking for money.

Going back to the front of the room, she pulled up her own account, and accepted the friend requests from everyone in the room. Seeing that she got a new message, she pulled up the chat, and saw it was from Draco.

Wondering why he sent a message instead of just asking her in person, she read to herself, "Hey, was wondering if you would like to get some coffee? Maybe after class?"

Replying back, she wrote, "Sure, there's this place that just opened up in Diagon Alley, we can go there?" Hitting send, she sat back and watched her friends, old and new, explore the amazing advancements the Muggles had made in technology.

..

 _ **AAN: okay, I know this one sucks, but this was the only thing I could really think of with this prompt, and still be legible to read or make sense.**_


	7. Teach Me How To Cook

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. The prompt is: Write about a character learning how to cook. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger walked into her flat and was surprised to find it filled with smoke, and what smelled like burnt feet. Rushing to her small kitchen, she expected to see Crookshanks had knocked something onto the stove and accidently hit the knob.

What she did not expect to see was one Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, standing at the stove stirring something on the pot. The kitchen was also smoke free, but the smell was ten times worse in here.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hermione as she clamped her nose, and cast an air freshening spell.

"I figured I would surprise you with dinner," answered Draco, as he turned and gave her a smile, "but, it would seem that you're home early! Here, you can help!"

"What are you cooking? Moldy socks and some roadkill?"

"No, home-made lasagna, Blaise gave me the recipe. Here."

As Hermione read off the instructions, she noticed that there was a lot of things wrong with it, including that your supposed to start off with cooking the spaghetti in the oven first.

Hermione hurried and rushed over to turn off the stove, and asked him how much of the recipe he had already finished. When he told her, he was on the last step, making the sauce with soy, tomatoes, and milk. She immediately turned off the burner and noticed the soy sauce on the counter.

"Draco Malfoy, when will you realize that you don't even trust Blaise to cook water, nevertheless for a full-blown recipe! Here, this is all trash," she said as she started dumping what Draco tried making. "Why don't we settle on something a lot easier?"

"Okay."

Hermione went to set out a small meal for the two of them; French fries and pre-patted burgers.

She taught him how to pre-heat the oven on 480°, and put enough fries in the pan for the two of them, she then showed him how to sprinkle some oil and salt on top, and popped them in. Next, she heated up a pan, and slid the two burger patties onto it, giving those a dash of spices.

After she showed him how to flip the burgers, she prepared the buns and toppings, finally adding cheese to the almost cooked burgers.

Plating the food, they went and ate at her small kitchen table. After they ate, Draco broke the small silence that lingered by exclaiming, "Yeah, I think you are going to cook from now on!"

Smiling, she just replied, "No, you will help do the cooking, we'll do it together!"


	8. What Else Could Go Wrong?

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, World Sight Day Event. The prompt is: Write about a character going on a picnic. My school and house are, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

What else could go wrong? It was his fourth date with Hermione Granger, and he decided to bring her on a picnic in a muggle park.

The first thing was he forgot the blanket, so she had to transfigure a napkin into one. They settled down and after talking for a while, and nearly getting into a heated argument over the new law she proposed, he calmed the tensions when he grabbed her face, and kissed her.

When she abruptly pulled away, he thought he upset her further. When she only told him that before that continued, that she was hungry, and would like to eat first. After hearing that, he perked up a bit after the rejection, and opened the basket to pull out the food.

After realizing that he also forgot the sandwich platter, and only brought the wine and desserts, he thought the date was going badly on his cooperation part.

"Oh, this is perfect Draco! I had a big lunch earlier at the burrow, so, this is perfect!" Said Hermione after seeing the chocolate covered berries and wine.

"Really? I actually forgot the sandwiches, so, I figured that you would think that this was going badly," Draco replied honestly.

"Absolutely not! Like I said, this is perfect, something light and romantic is amazing and just right."

"Good, now come here, gorgeous." He said, as he picked up a strawberry and rubbed it around her lips until she parted them, letting him slip the tip of the berry inside.

They sat like that for a while, feeding each other berries until the sun set, and the moon washed them in its lunar light. When they finally grew tired, they left for her apartment. When they arrived, Hermione invited him in for a cup of tea, letting them slip into another peaceful time together.


End file.
